I've Got Some News
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: A little one shot Shawn/Cena fic done by request. SLASH - don't read if you don't like.


_**Okay this is another request from over on the kink meme lj board. I hope whoever requested enjoys it :)**_

_**And no people there will not be a sequel! This is definitely a one shot! I've had too many one shots turn into stories and I'm swamped trying to update them all now lol!**_

_**

* * *

**_John Cena shifted in his seat knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to break some news to Shawn Michaels. They were in Vince's private jet, just the two of them, due to having been called up at the last minute to appear on an episode of Smackdown. As soon as they got off the plane they would be rushed to the arena and would practically be on stage straight away so they wouldn't get another time to talk, at least not as privately as they could right now. So it was a now or never moment.

John coughed to clear his throat and looked over at Shawn sitting across from him staring out the window blankly.

"Shawn I… I've got some news. I figure now is as good as any time to tell you" he began.

Shawn turned around to look at John with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Oh? What is it?" Shawn drawled lazily.

"I'm getting married. Liz and I are engaged" John said finally.

For a moment Shawn was floored, but maintained a poker face. "Congratulations John! I'm… really happy for you" He finally forced out, flustered. He stood up and walked over to the mini bar and poured a drink.

"You don't seem too happy about it" John observed, frowning at Shawn's fake gaiety.

Shawn didn't speak, just downed his drink and stood with his back to Cena, his body tense.

"We're never going to talk about it are we?" Shawn said sadly.

John came to stand behind Shawn and replied softly. "I thought… I thought we'd put that night behind us Shawn"

"You have. I still think about it all the time John. I think about what might have happened if we hadn't been interrupted." Shawn revealed.

"I still think about it too Shawn but you're a married man, and I'm about to be. It's just something we have to put behind us. It should never have happened. You know that" John replied, trying to make Shawn see sense.

"Don't you dare make it out to be a mistake! We shared a moment, a special moment and I don't regret it" Shawn hissed in John's face as he slammed his glass back down on the bar.

"Shawn please don't be like this. I don't regret it either but nothing could have ever come of it…"

"Bullshit! You know how I felt about you. But you walked away and acted like nothing had happened and all because you don't want to be known as a fag! Well you're in denial Cena and someday it's going to come back to haunt you" Shawn shouted.

"It was just some crazy thing that happened because we got too close that's all" John said tying to shrug it off.

"Was it John? Think back and then tell me that again" Shawn dared John before he walked into the bedroom.

John walked to stand in the doorway, watching Shawn as he looked out the window at the blue sky surrounding them, watching the light fall on his hair and turn it a golden colour, remembering against his will the night in question.

_Earlier that night they'd been in their second tag team match together and so far their tag team was going great. They were in the showers joking around and reliving the match, going over what moves they should have used and what moves they could try next week. Shawn had praised John and he had been thrilled to get a compliment from a man he considered his idol.  
Blushing he had gotten out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around himself and headed for his bag to change. Shawn had hurried after him saying "Seriously Cena you were great out there. Don't be so embarrassed about getting a compliment," he'd said, slapping John on the back._

_John had turned to look at Shawn and had coughed awkwardly and said, "It wasn't that I was getting a compliment – it's that it was from you… You're my hero man"_

"_I am, well thanks Cena that's nice" Shawn replied with a smile. _

_He had looked so incredibly hot standing there in nothing but a towel, his long hair damp around his face, water from the shower trickling down his chest that Cena had found it hard to reply. "You're… you're welcome" He said breathlessly. _

_Shawn's smile had disappeared as he noticed the look in John's eyes and the way he was starting and then suddenly tension filled the air and they had stood there, looking at each other for a long moment, Shawn's eyes flaming with a desire to mirror of his own. And then it had happened. John still couldn't remember who kissed whom but one moment they had been standing there, the next they were kissing passionately, Shawn pushing John up against the lockers. John remembered the taste of Shawn on his tongue, the way his skin had felt under his hands as they had roamed Shawn's back. He remembered running his hands through the wet silk of Shawn's hair. Just as Shawn went for John's towel there were heavy footsteps and then the door was opened and they broke apart before whoever it was could see them. Moments later Glen Jacobs entered the room and John had dressed and left in a hurry, not able to even look back at Shawn. _

"Alright I admit it Shawn. I wanted you. But it scared the hell out of me. One minute we were joking around in the showers and the next we were making out. I was with Liz and you were married. I just thought it was better for both of us if we pretended it never happened." John said finally.

"Better for you maybe! Dammit I would have left my wife for you. That's how much I loved you John. How much I still love you!" Shawn shouted as he turned around to face him.

John's heart beat like a drum inside his chest at Shawn's confession. "I didn't know... I never realised" John said breathlessly.

"It's too late for me to be with you now. I know that. But damn, if this is the last time I have alone with you before you're married I'm not going to waste it talking!" Shawn replied before he kissed him, his tongue dipping into John's mouth to taste him the way he'd wanted to taste him all those years ago.

John moaned and kissed him back and so Shawn kissed him more aggressively, taking control of the situation. He wasn't going to let Cena back out, wasn't going to lose another opportunity to be with the man he loved.

He broke the kiss and knelt before John, his hands quickly unzipping John's fly before he could protest and pushing aside his underwear to get to what he wanted, john's hard member. He swirled his tongue around the tip causing Cena to curse and move his hands to Shawn's head. Cena panted for breath as Shawn licked and sucked the head and then took his whole length into his mouth, sucking vigorously. John ran his hands through Shawn's hair as he sucked, looking down at him, watching his cock disappear into Shawn's hot wet mouth and then back out again. Shawn's eyes never leaving his own as he sucked, his cheeks hollowing out causing John to finally close is eyes and groan. "Ah god Shawn I'm close. So close" in warning and Shawn hummed around his cock sending him over the edge, spurting cum down Shawn's throat. He watched Shawn swallow every drop and then lick his lips.

Shawn then stood up and pushed Cena onto the plush bed in the middle of the room, his lips travelling up and down John's neck as he climbed on top of him.

John groaned at the way Shawn was taking control and leaned up to kiss Shawn passionately, his arms wrapping around Shawn to bring him back down to press against his chest as the kiss became more heated. John couldn't pretend he didn't want this, didn't crave it with every fibre of his being. He'd denied the connection between them for too long and now he couldn't hold back. He tore at Shawn's shirt until finally it went over his head and he threw it on the floor, his own quickly following. They undressed quickly and then grasped each other tightly as they continued to lick and nibble at each other's lips.

Finally Shawn pushed John onto his back and prepared him for his entry. "I haven't done this before." John moaned as Shawn's fingers scissored in and out of him, stretching him.

"Either have I" Shawn admitted. The only man he'd ever wanted was the one lying beneath him. Having prepared John the best he could he then removed his fingers, replacing them with his hard member, gasping with pleasure as he thrust inside John's tight passage.

John cried out in pleasure and pain at the unique feeling but didn't want Shawn to stop. Soon Shawn built up a rhythm and they held each other tightly, their hands running over each other's bodies and their lips meeting again and again in fiery kisses as Shawn made love to John.

When Shawn grasped John's cock in his hand and started to stroke him in time to his thrusts John gasped, his breath mingling with Shawn's as their lips met in another heated kiss. Soon Shawn was getting close and so he changed the angle of his thrusts so that he was hitting John's prostrate every time, sending John quickly spiralling over the edge shouting Shawn's name. Shawn quickly followed, unable to hold out as John's muscles gripped his cock tightly.

They lay there next to each other for some time, John trying to come to terms with what they had done, and what he would have to do very shortly.

But as the seatbelt sign came on signalling their time together was over they reluctantly dressed and returned to their seats out by the bar.

Shawn returned to his vigil of looking out at the clouds, and John went back to shifting in his seat, his head full of turbulent thoughts, only this time of a different nature.

"Shawn…" John began.

Shawn turned to him with a raised brow just like only a short time before.

"I have some news" He replied just like last time.

"Oh? What is it?" Shawn replied only more sarcastically this time.

"I love you too," He said.

Shawn's eyes filled with tears as he nodded and looked away once more.

The plane touched down and they went their separate ways to prepare for their matches, just as their lives would take different paths, but the memories of their time together would always remain in their hearts.


End file.
